ipb_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Barbarian's Tease
Barbarian's Tease is the fifteenth book in the Ice Planet Barbarians series. Brooke and Taushen are the main characters. The books timeline overlapses with the events of Barbarian's Rescue, the first half of Lauren's Barbarian, the beginning of Veronica's Dragon and the first half of Willa's Beast. Synopsis "It should have been a one-night stand. I never intended to seduce Taushen, but things happened. I don't dwell on the past and while it was great, I'm not looking for a relationship. Of course, try telling that to Taushen. The big blue alien's in love after one night, and it's making things darn awkward. We've got bigger problems than whether or not I'm his woman, like the ‘cargo’ of the space ship that landed here. But Taushen's not giving up. He thinks I'm his mate. And he'll do anything to keep me." Plot Szzt slavers have taken over The Tranquil Lady and landed once again on Not-Hoth. Brooke, Taushen and nearly all the others who where at the Elders Cave have been taken. Brooke spoke to the Szzt slavers hoping to keep families together. Only she ended up with families and couples separated. Everyone but herself and Taushen, who have been put together. When the slavers drug her with something the boost her sex drive, it's clear they are hoping for some more slaves to sell. Things between them quickly become physical. Only Taushen doesn't understand the concept of drugging someone. From him the night changes everything. When he realizes the truth the next morning, he is furious at what has been done to her. Brooke hopes to draw comfort from him, but he draws away from her, too hurt himself to be what she needs. After being saved by Summer and Warrek, the two become distant and snippy with each other. Taushen desperately wants to make Brooke his mate, and he is confused by the events of that evening and annoyed by her naturally flirty personality. Brooke feels rejected by him and frustrated by his clear interest in something more serious. She just wants to be friends. When the group from the tribe arrives Taushen learns from Rokan that Brooke will resonant soon and decides to take Brooke out so they can be alone together. They will meet the rest of the tribe at the Great Salt Lake's beach, where they have decided to sink the Tranquil Lady. They head out, with the idea they are going to the Fruit Cave. Brooke is furious when she realizes she has been tricked and tells him she is tired of not having freedom. He asks her what she wants and she resquest a vacation. They agree to just be friends. Taking long and meandering path to the beach, they stop at one of his favorite places, an ice cave. Over the days they chat and get to know each other, greatly enjoying each other's presences. Over that time, Brooke realizes she is interested in Taushen after all. After increasingly obvious flirting attempts fail, everything comes out into the open. They begin a physical relationship. They resonate not long after. When they arrive at the beach, the sleeping cargo has been awoken and the ship sunk. Vektal decides to forgo punishing Taushen for steeling Brooke. They have bigger problems. Two of the new humans, Lauren and Marisol are missing. Willa has been taken by Gren. And the brutal season is coming, without enough hunters to feed all. The newest humans name the planet Icehome. Gallery Barbarian's Tease Back.jpg Barbarian's Tease Audiobook.jpg Category:Books Category:IPB Series